Soft Care
by Stormysky21
Summary: Starts on Naruto's birthday.....then goes on to some other angsty details. You would have to read to know what I am going along with.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Sasuke and Naruto fic

Chapter 1=Naruto's Birthday

Sasuke P.O.V

I looked at the new coat of spray paint on Naruto's door. He usually didn't do a thing but sleep, cry,……….and cut on this day. " Oi dope! Let me in!" I called.

That was why I visited and stayed with him………ever since my return to Konoha. So that he wouldn't do anything that he would regret. Litsen in with my sharingen if I have to even……but I would make sure that Naruto was ok!

The door opened and Naruto stood there in light blue pajamas. I chuckled lightly.

" Still in your pjs, dobe?" I joked. He nodded, letting me in. " Well, how about I make you a birthday breakfast." I told him. I knew that his favorite breakfast food was eggs and bacon……not ramen!

He nodded, a bright smile on his face. " Go take a bath while I cook then." I suggested.

Naruto P.O.V

/ He seems to always come over just to watch over you/ Kyubi pointed out. / I knowticed. No one else does and he puts everything else off to care for me./ I sighed.

The fox smiled. / I think it is care, Kit./ he told me. I looked over at Kyubi. Me and Sasuke have been close since we were 10 years old.

I smiled./ Perhaps it is./ I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto came into the room, fully dressed and right when I was done with the eggs and bacon. He sat down and took his plate.

I smiled at him and sat down with my plate. " How are you feeling?" I asked, searching with the sharingen. /Are you going to tell him? He gets worried a lot about you./ the fox said calmly. Naruto watched me.

" I am tired of all of the abuse and hate, Sasuke." he told me……straight out……without the lies or hideing somewhere and crying. I rose an eyebrow. " Well, anyone would be. I figured you would have been a long time ago." I said.

He shrugged. " Some things are easier to hide." he said. That must be why. I stayed with him the rest of the day.

Sasuke P.O.V

I got home at around three in the afternoon. When I got home, I cleaned up and stuff. Someone knocked on the door as I was washing the dishes.

I answered it and found a beat up Naruto and Sakura holding him. " Sasuke! He needs a place to stay………a place that is not where those damn bastard tenants that he stays with are!" she cried.

Naruto curled into a ball. " Just do something. A healing jutsu, Sakura-chan!" he sobbed. She knelt down and sighed. " This is going to take awhile with how bad they got you, Naruto." she told him. " You are going to stay with Sasuke for now. Ok!"

He nodded. I gently carried him to the gust room, hearing what Kyubi was saying through the Sharingen. / Kit, calm down. Try to rest a bit./ it said. / It hurts/ Naruto whimpered.

That was it. I laid him down and gently kissed his forehead. " I'll try to make it all better." I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in one of the gust rooms. I chuckled. Of course he would put me in a gust room.

I went down the steps and found him making breakfast. He must cook a lot. " I thought that you would be up, Naruto. Try not to move around too much with all those cuts that you have. Sakura will throw a fit." he chuckled.

/Or he will/ muttered Kyubi. I sighed and sat down and joined him. " This was going to be a long day.

Naruto P.O.V

" Mind telling me why they attacked you in the first place?" Sakura asked as she cleaned one of the cuts. I shrugged. " Must have pissed them off. I usually do." I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows…..a habit she did when upset. " Naruto, tell me why. Was it because of the fox?" she said. " Yes" I said, wishing more than anything that sometimes……I had friends that were not that observant.

But I had friends like Sasuke, Gaara, and her…….and they knowticed right from the start.

Sasuke came into the room. " Hey dobe. Lunch is about done. You like vegietables and rice. Don't you?" he asked. I smiled. " From your cooking….sure, teme." I said.

Sakura bandaged up the serious injuries and told me that Gaara was comeing with some medicines to help her with the rest. " That is great!" I said. " I told him what happened. He wants you to live here." she said.

" Why?" I asked, curious on why the one friend that truly understands me would want me to live with Sasuke. " Because you are happy when you are around Sasuke." Sakura told me. " That is something that would be hard to fix……and we both think that Sasuke can fix it."

Sasuke P.O.V

Gaara arrived next week. " How is Naruto doing?" he asked. " Eating and sleeping" I said. " Sakura tends to him." I didn't add that Sakura was the only medic ninja that tended to Naruto.

We entered my house and saw Sakura and Naruto. " Hi Naruto. I see that you are up…..sort of." he chuckled, sense it was only because Sakura was bandageing him up.

" How bad was it?" he asked in a low whisper. " Bad" I said." He was barely awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto P.O.V

Gaara stayed for Supper before going to report to baachan that he was here. Sakura left a few minutes later, saying that she would need some sleep for our training the next day and that I was well enough to train…….if I didn't push myself too hard.

I gave a silent cheer. " Come on, Naruto. You should get some sleep too." Sasuke suggested, leading me to the room that was now my bed room.

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up and made breakfast. Around the time the food was about done, Naruto came down, fully dressed. " Hey, teme!" he said. I smiled at him.

It may have been a good idea for him to move away from the ass holes that beat him all the time. It may help his health and life style. Naruto sat down and took a plate from me.

I sat down next to him. " When do we leave?" he asked. " After we are done eating." I said.

Naruto P.O.V

When we got to training, Gaara and Sakura were there. " I'm teamed up with Team 7 for awhile" Gaara said, shrugging. I smiled. Gaara was with us!

Kakashi poofed next to us and looked around. " Gaara, why don't you spaar with Sakura." he said. Sakura suddenly looked pale and frightened. " Sasuke and Naruto, you two can team up." he said and went to a corner, reading his book. " Lazy and laid back for a teacher." Gaara muttered." Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." he told Sakura. She was still shaking.

" And I will go easy on you……since you are not fully healed." Sasuke told me. Of course, Sasuke. Of course!

/He only worries about you, Kit. Let it be./ Kyubi said. I sighed and remained quite.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_**The training went ok. Sakura was beat……..despite having Gaara going easy on her. I guss she was more of a medic ninja. **_

_**We went home after training. Sasuke was cooking Lunch when there was a knock on the door. " I'll get it, Naruto" he told me.**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

_**I had a horrible feeling that it was someone that came to hurt Naruto. When I opened the door, my neighbor stood there. **_

" _**I heard that you had that demon living with you" he told me. There was nothing but hate and anger in his eyes. " There is a Naruto here." I said. " You trust that filth!" he said, scowling. **_

_**I glared at the man. " More than anything. Naruto is someone very close to me." I told him. The guy turned and left. Naruto stood in the hallway. " You don't have to defend me. I'm used to looking after myself." he told me. **_

_**I pulled him into a tight embrace. " No one should have to go through the shit that you go through, Naruto. I am not letting them hurt you." I told him.**_

_**He laid his head on my shoulder. " Thanks,teme." he told me. **_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

_**A few hours later, Gaara came over. " I heard about your neighbor" he told me. " You can crush him if you want. You would have a whole lot of angry people thinking that you support their so called 'demon'" I sighed. **_

_**Gaara smiled sadly. " They piss you off too. Don't they?" he said. " Is it even a question?" I remarked. " They are mistreating one of my closest friends……which by the way doesn't deserve any of it!" **_

_**Gaara sighed. " No……he doesn't. But jinchurikis are not really the lucky ones." he said. Gaara would know that one, seeing as he was a jinchuriki.**_

" _**He has a rotten life, Sasuke. It has most likely been rotten ever since he was born." he told me. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto P.O.V

I had left the mansion only to be slammed into the wall. " You may have the Uchia fooled, demon……..but not me!" hissed a voice. Of course.

I waited for the first punch……..but it didn't come. Instead, there was a low chuckle. " I think I will have a bit of fun with you before there is any beatings" he replied. Then I fealt my clothes being torn off.

That was when he shoved himself into me. I cried out in pain, crying out for him to stop. He laughed. " You deserve this. You are nothing but filth!" he told me. I cried as he violated me.

It was like this for what fealt like hours. Then he left me in the alley that we were in.

Sasuke P.O.V

I left the mansion to look for Naruto and found Gaara on the door step with Naruto in his arms. Naruto was nude and bleeding. " Someone raped him." he told me.

Anger flared up inside of me as I took Naruto from Gaara and carried him to the couch. I laid the blonde on the couch and gently bandaged him up. Naruto whimpered in pain.

" Shh…..I'm here." I soothed. He opened his eyes and watched me. " It hurts, teme." he told me. I held his hand in my own hands. " I'll try to fix it."

Gaara was fixing Supper……..for once. Naruto sniffed the air silently. " Gaara is cooking." I told him. " Oh" he said. He laid his head against my arm.

" Don't leave me" he said. " You know that I won't." I said. Sakura showed up to examine him and fix him up. He would wince and whimper when she touched him in certain spots.

" It will be awhile before this all gets better." she told us. " One more thing. I am sure that this was Sasuke's neighbor. So………..can I kill him, Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

I laughed. " You don't even have to ask." I chuckled.


End file.
